Teardrops
by Blue NaNadia
Summary: Di sebuah kisah pasti ada ending-nya. Kadang ending bahagia, dan terkadang justru sebaliknya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan kisah kehidupan Naruto dan Hinata? Apakah akan berakhir bahagia? Atau berakhir penuh air mata?/Special for HTNH/NaruHina Tragedy Day #4th Year 2013.


.

.

.

**Title: **Teardrops

**Disclaimer: **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, kalau fic-nya buatan NaNadia

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance, Tragedy

**Pairing:** NaruHina, SasuSaku

**Warning(!): **AU, di usahakan tidak terlalu OOC, typo(s), alur yang mungkin terlalu cepat, dan warning-warning yang lainnya.

**Summary: Di sebuah kisah pasti ada _ending_-nya. Kadang _ending_ bahagia, dan terkadang justru sebaliknya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan kisah kehidupan Naruto dan Hinata? Apakah akan berakhir bahagia? Atau berakhir penuh air mata?  
**

**A/N: **Oneshot pendek untuk memperingati NaruHina Tragedi Day (NHTD)/Hari Tragedi NaruHina (HTNH) #4. Maaf kalau feel-nya tidak kerasa *ojigi* Gomen juga kalau kata-katanya aneh, soalnya aku masih dalam tahap belajar ^^

~Disarankan untuk membaca dari awal sampai akhir~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

.

.

.

"Hinata-_chan_, aku menyukaimu." ucap seorang pemuda berambut pirang kepada gadis berambut indigo yang berdiri didepannya. Pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Pipinya dihiasi oleh rona merah tipis yang hanya bisa dilihat dari dekat. Berkali-kali ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Sementara itu, gadis berambut indigo bernama Hyuuga Hinata yang sedang menunduk itu tampak gugup juga. Pipinya yang berwarna putih bersih kini dinodai oleh rona merah yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya itu. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Ingin rasanya pingsan saja, tapi ia merasa kasihan pada Naruto.

Setelah berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tak terkontrol, Hinata pun mengutarakan apa yang sejak dulu ingin sekali ia katakan pada pemuda Uzumaki didepannya.

"A-Aku juga menyukaimu, N-Naruto-_kun_."

Suasana berubah menjadi sangat hening. Mereka berdua hanya mendengarkan suara degup jantung masing-masing yang semakin menggila.

Angin berhembus pelan, membuat kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura berterbangan. Rambut Hinata yang panjang tergerai pun ikut tertiup angin. Dia yang sedang berdiri tepat dibawah pohon sakura itu dapat merasakan ada beberapa kelopak-kelopak kecil bunga sakura yang jatuh ke kepalanya.

Ujung bibir Naruto terangkat membentuk senyuman lebar yang lebih cocok disebut cengiran. Hatinya serasa meledak-ledak ketika mendengar jawaban Hinata. Selama ini, ternyata perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan itu membuatnya sangat senang. Tanpa pikir panjang, dipeluknya tubuh Hinata dengan sangat erat. Lagi-lagi angin berhembus pelan. Kelopak kecil bunga sakura terbang diantara Naruto dan Hinata. Membuat kesan yang sangat romantis.

Hinata tersenyum hingga matanya terpejam. Sungguh bahagia rasanya bisa berpelukan dengan orang yang ia sukai. Dia memohon dalam hati, _"_Kami-sama_, jika ini mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku dulu."_

.

.

.

Kehidupan dua insan manusia itu terlihat begitu indah. Banyak orang lain iri pada mereka. Seperti saat ini. Di hari kelulusan mereka, Naruto dan Hinata diajak untuk pergi merayakan bersama di kedai Ichiraku oleh teman-teman sekelas. Hanya mereka berdua satu-satunya pasangan kekasih disana. Dan itu membuat orang lain iri.

"Hinata-_chan_, aku iri padamu karena sudah punya pacar, sedang aku masih menjomblo saja dari dulu." ujar Sakura yang kebetulan duduk disebelah Hinata.

"Iya, aku juga iri. Bagaimana sih caramu memikat pria? Selama ini kau sering ditembak banyak orang 'kan? Aku yang sudah berusaha keras membuat pria terpikat padaku, justru sampai sekarang masih menjomblo." seru Ino tak mau kalah.

"Itu karena kau tidak menarik!" ucap Tenten sambil tertawa lepas.

"Apa yang tidak menarik? Cantik, sudah. Penampilanku, juga oke." kata Ino penuh semangat, menolak mentah-mentah ucapan Tenten kalau dirinya itu tidak menarik.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum melihat keakraban teman-temannya. Ia senang memiliki teman-teman seperti itu. Dia berharap ia tidak akan berpisah setelah benar-benar lulus nantinya.

Sementara itu, Naruto kelihatan sedang bersenang-senang bersama teman-temannya. Ia mengajak Chouji untuk duel makan ramen sebanyak-banyaknya. Yang paling banyak menghabiskan ramenlah yang menang, sedang yang lainnya menyemangati.

Lee kelihatan penuh semangat. Ia mendukung Naruto dengan cara menyorakinya. Kalimat 'semangat masa muda' ia lontarkan berkali-kali. Untuk pendukung Chouji, ada Neji dan Shikamaru. Meski semangat mereka tidak seperti Lee, tapi mereka tetap menyemangati Chouji, tentu saja dengan cara mereka.

Diantara mereka semua, hanya Sasuke seoranglah yang hanya berdiam diri. Dia menatap teman-temannya dengan datar. Dan ketika Naruto menang, ekspresinya sama sekali tidak berubah, padahal ia adalah sahabat Naruto dari kecil.

"Yeay! Aku menang!" teriak Naruto ketika melihat Chouji sudah tak kuat memakan ramen.

"Ah, padahal kurang sedikit lagi Chouji." ujar Shikamaru yang entah kenapa menjadi peduli dengan hal-hal seperti ini, padahal biasanya ia menganggapnya merepotkan.

"Wah! Naruto menang! Naruto menang!" teriak Lee tak kalah keras dengan Naruto. Ia meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

"Alis tebal, terima kasih tadi sudah mendukungku." ucap Naruto pada Lee. Lee hanya menjawab dengan mengacungkan jempolnya pada Naruto.

Dan pesta perayaan kelulusan itu pun diteruskan hingga malam hari.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu begitu saja. Rasanya baru kemarin Naruto dan Hinata masuk SMA, tapi kini mereka sudah kuliah. Mereka berpisah dengan teman mereka. Dan yang satu universitas hanya Sakura dan Sasuke. Itu pun berbeda jurusan.

Musim semi yang baru saja mereka nikmati ternyata tak bertahan lama. Tak terasa sekarang sudah memasuki musim panas.

Di hari libur, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, dan Sasuke berencana untuk berlibur ke pantai. Mereka bersenang-senang bersama-sama. Hinata dan Sakura asyik mengubur tubuh Naruto dengan pasir. Mereka menutup semua bagian tubuh Naruto kecuali wajahnya dengan pasir. Hinata dan Sakura yang melihat ada ombak pun cepat-cepat menjauh dari sana. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tertimbun pasir. Ombak mengenai tubuh Naruto bahkan sampai menenggelamkan dirinya. Ketika ombak sudah mulai surut, terlihatlah wajah Naruto yang amat kesal.

"Hinata-_chan_! Sakura-_chan_!" dengan segenap tenaga yang ia punya, Naruto berusaha berdiri meski sulit. Begitu ia berhasil keluar, Naruto langsung saja mengejar Hinata dan Sakura. Sakura mencari perlindungan dengan cara bersembunyi dibelakang Sasuke. Sasuke kelihatan tidak peduli. Ia sibuk menjemur dirinya sendiri.

Sementara Hinata, ia tidak tahu harus sembunyi dimana, hingga akhirnya ia berhasil ditangkap oleh Naruto. Naruto memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Naruto terlalu kuat, jadi ia menyerah saja.

"Dasar anak nakal! Seenaknya saja menguburku lalu meninggalkanku seperti tadi!" ucap Naruto kesal. Tangannya pun mulai menggelitiki Hinata. Berusaha balas dendam. Ia paling tahu kelemahan Hinata.

"_G_-_Gomen_ Naruto-_kun_, geli.. ah! Geli, Naruto-_kun_!"

"Ini sebagai balas dendamku, Hina-_chan_!"

Hari itu merupakan hari yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Naruto dan Hinata. Dan tentu saja untuk Sakura dan Sasuke pula.

.

.

.

Hari silih berganti. Naruto dan Hinata membuat banyak kenangan indah bersama. Semakin hari, hubungan mereka semakin dekat saja. Di musim gugur, mereka sering sekali menghabiskan waktu di taman. Di musim gugur, Naruto merayakan ulang tahunnya. Hinata hanya bisa memberi hadiah sederhana, yaitu syal rajutan berwarna oranye. Bagi Naruto, hadiah itu adalah hadiah yang sangat berarti. Dia langsung memakai syal itu, membuat Hinata senang. Hasil rajutannya sendiri ternyata disukai Naruto.

Naruto mengajak Hinata mengelilingi taman. Dengan tangan yang saling bertautan, mereka pun mulai berjalan. Meski taman itu sepi, mereka tetap merasa bahagia. Musim gugur yang indah. Entah kenapa, Hinata sepertinya mulai menyukai musim gugur. Musim dimana kekasihnya terlahir didunia.

Naruto hanya tersenyum ketika tahu kalau kekasihnya suka musim gugur. Musim dimana daun-daun mulai menguning, hingga akhirnya berjatuhan dari batangnya. Musim yang terletak diantara musim panas dan dingin. Musim yang sangat berbeda.

Naruto semakin mempererat genggamannya. Seolah-olah dia ingin menyalurkan kehangatan yang ia punya pada Hinata. Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan lembut. Seulas senyum hangat nan manis ia berikan pada Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto merasa bahwa senyuman itu adalah senyuman terakhir yang bisa ia lihat dari Hinata.

.

.

.

Musim gugur telah berganti menjadi musim dingin. Musim yang sejak dulu paling disukai Hinata, karena Hinata lahir di musim ini. Seperti biasa, ia selalu bersama-sama dengan Naruto. Entah itu pergi ke jalan-jalan atau ketempat lain.

Dihari ulang tahun Hinata, Naruto memberi sebuah kado istimewa, sebuah cincin emas putih berhiaskan berlian yang indah. Hari itu juga Naruto melamar Hinata. Dia hanya melamar saja, untuk pernikahannya, mungkin saat mereka telah menyelesaikan kuliah. Naruto memberikan cincin itu pada Hinata agar orang lain tahu kalau Hinata sudah dimiliki orang, yaitu dirinya. Dia sempat merasa cemburu ketika melihat Hinata akrab dengan beberapa lelaki, apalagi ketika si lelaki terlihat sangat dekat dengan Hinata.

Selain cincin, Naruto juga memberi sebuah kado lain, yaitu sebuah topi rajutan berwarna ungu pucat buatannya sendiri. Dulu Hinata memberinya syal rajutan, kini giliran Naruto yang membuat. Meski hasilnya tidak terlalu bagus, Hinata tetap suka. Ia benar-benar senang karena Naruto merelakan waktunya dengan membuat topi itu demi dirinya.

Naruto merasa lega ketika mengetahui kalau Hinata menyukainya, karena ia bekerja keras untuk membuat topi itu. Ia bahkan harus menjalani kursus merajut pada ibunya terlebih dahulu.

Naruto pun memakaikan cincin dan topi itu pada Hinata. Setelah itu, Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Sangat erat. Seolah-olah pelukan itu adalah pelukan terakhir yang bisa Naruto rasakan. Naruto merasa bajunya basah. Ternyata Hinata menangis. Hinata cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya. Ia tidak mau menangis dihadapan Naruto.

"Kenapa menangis?" tanya Naruto lembut. Hinata menggeleng. Sebuah senyuman manis ditunjukkan oleh Hinata, tapi Naruto menyadari ada sesuatu yang buruk dari senyuman itu. Kelihatan janggal.

.

.

.

Hari semakin gelap, salju turun dengan perlahan. Naruto berniat untuk mengantar Hinata pulang. Hinata meminta Naruto untuk mengantar Hinata menyeberang saja. Karena Hinata memaksa, Naruto pun menurut saja, meski sebelumnya menolak. Setelah menyeberang jalan, Hinata menyuruh Naruto untuk berbalik pulang. Naruto ingin sekali mengantar Hinata sampai rumahnya tapi Hinata terus menolak. Naruto pun berbalik. Tak lupa ia melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata.

Tapi, sebelum Naruto menyeberang jalan, ada seseorang yang memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata. Hinata ingin sekali menangis, tapi ia tidak bisa. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sejak dulu tidak ingin ia katakan pada Naruto,

"_Sayonara_, Naruto-_kun_. _Aishiteru_..."

Dan terlepaslah pelukan itu. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa dadanya mendadak sesak. Mendengar suara lirih Hinata itu membuat hati Naruto serasa tersayat-sayat.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang, menatap seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan baju berwarna putih bersih. Tangannya melambai. Sebuah senyuman lembut dan hangat diberikan oleh gadis bermata pucat itu. Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman, bukan cengiran.

Naruto bingung. Sebenarnya, apa yang dipikirkan Hinata. Apa yang membuat Hinata bersikap seperti itu? Menangis tiba-tiba. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Lalu kata-kata Hinata. Jika diingat-ingat lagi, kenapa Naruto berpikir itu adalah kata-kata dan salam perpisahan?

Ketika Naruto sudah berada di tengah jalan raya, Naruto berbalik, tapi sebuah bunyi klakson panjang membuat pikiran Naruto kacau. Lampu kendaraan yang amat terang membuat matanya terpejam karena silau. Sebuah dorongan dari orang lain membuatnya terjatuh ketanah, cukup jauh dari tempat ia berdiri tadi. Dia kira ia mati, tapi perkiraan itu salah. Naruto masih bernafas. Naruto juga tidak merasakan apapun.

Tapi begitu matanya yang terpejam itu terbuka, ia merasa hatinya benar-benar sakit. Air mata tanpa disuruh mengalir begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya. Mata _sapphire_-nya membulat sempurna.

"HINATA!"

Hinata, orang yang sangat ia cintai, kini terbujur kaku dengan berlumuran darah, tepat di depan matanya. Jadi ini maksud perkataan dan pelukan erat dari Hinata? Naruto mengerti, tapi ia berharap bukan itu arti perkataan dan pelukan Hinata. Dalam hati ia memohon, _"_Kami-sama_, jika ini mimpi, tolong bangunkan aku."_

Naruto hanya bisa menangisi kematian Hinata. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Hinata meninggal dalam keadaan tersenyum, senyuman lembut, sama seperti senyuman yang terakhir Naruto lihat. Setetes air mata turun dari pelupuk mata Hinata. Hanya setetes dari Hinata, tapi dibalas ribuan oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

.

A/N: Sebenarnya NaNadia tidak mau ikut event NHTD ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, NaNa sedang punya ide. Dan jadilah fic ini. Fic bergenre tragedy pertama yang NaNa buat. Semoga bisa menghibur. Tapi NaNa tidak janji kalau fic ini bagus^^

Dan yang terakhir,

**Review please...**

Karena dengan me-review, kalian sudah ikut berpartisipasi di event NHTD!

Jadi usahakan untuk mereview ya!^^


End file.
